Snow White the Fish
by Hope-Hikari
Summary: Crystal comes home only to find her little brother, Emerald's babysitter telling him a story. A story of Snow White and the Seven... Ducks? Okay, what is going on here? Slight AU.


Hope: Well… I found the piece of paper I used for practice writing for my exams and decided to put them up with a little prompting from Dia Newman. So… Here goes… Oh and I don't own Pokespe. The prompts were given to me by my friends and story was an input from me. I hope that you will enjoy the story. Introducing:

_The Underwater Fish Story of Calmness and Plastic Ducks_

Also known as:

_Snow White the Fish_

_Prompts: __**Calm. Fish. Story. Water. Plastic.**_

* * *

Crystal calmly entered her house, a sense of tranquility enveloping her. She knew that everything would be fine. Her colleague, Lyra, promised her that Emerald's new babysitter was a good one.

"He might be a bit careless sometimes but he'll take care of Emmy." Lyra had said, and, though the description gave plenty of room for doubt, since Lyra trusted him, Crystal decided that she should too. It was after all, a good thing to give someone the benefit of the doubt.

Putting on the kettle for tea, Crystal wondered about Emerald. Usually, he'd be running around the house like a crazed Mankey right now, begging Crystal to tell him a story. Deciding to check on him, Crystal climbed up the stairs to Emerald's room. Oh, how she loved that the whole house was so calm.

"_Once upon a time,"_

Crystal stiffened at the voice, it was a decidedly male voice. And it definitely didn't belong to her little brother. After deducing, that it was most likely the babysitter, Crystal calmed down and leaned against the door to hear the story better.

"_There lived a fish named Snow White."_

Wait what? Since when was Snow White a fish? For a moment, Crystal contemplated entering Emerald's room and demanding that he be told proper fairytales. However, Crystal decided to stay put and let the nonsense story telling go this once, seeing as it does seem rather interesting. Oh how she would regret her decision.

"_Snow White was the fairest fish in all the land. One day, Snow White met seven plastic ducks. Shocked, Snow White fainted."_

Crystal blinked. Ducks? Why ducks? Well, she supposed it was similar enough to dwarves that it could be forgiven but where the heck was the apple? Where was the evil queen? Apparently the same questions were running through Emerald's mind.

"Where's the apple? And the queen?"

She was so proud of that kid right now.

"_Umm…" _The storyteller stuttered, obviously miffed at being questioned about his own story, _"The seven plastic ducks brought Snow White the fish to the kind queen and she fed Snow White a magic apple. Snow White then woke up from her fainting spell."_

Here, Crystal drew the line. Everything was even more messed up than she expected! And she didn't even know what she was expecting! The rash, impulsive side of Crystal ordered her to enter the room right now but as usual, the calm, collected side of her made her think twice. She couldn't just go rushing in there like an idiot demanding an explanation for that – that monstrosity! Emerald would be horrified!

She should be calmer, more like the Crystal her little brother looked up to. And the only way she could think of to do just that was to make tea and bring a whole tray of tea stuff upstairs to share with them. Yes… That would do fine. Now she just needed to hurry.

Crystal ran to the kitchen and grabbed the kettle – now boiling hot – and a tea set, quickly setting it up so that it didn't look too rushed.

Crystal hurried upstairs, balancing the tray expertly and knocking on Emerald's door, desperately hoping that she could stop the storyteller from corrupting her little Emmy with that messed up terror he called a story.

"… _And they all lived happily ever after. The end."_

Those words were Crystal's greatest fears realized. She was too late… The story has already ended… What used to be Emerald's normal upbringing ripped to shreds and stomped on, right in front of her eyes.

Knocking on the door once more, Crystal entered the room. At the same time, someone left it. That someone just happened to be the storyteller. They just happened to bump into one another and the tray just happened to slip.

At that time, Crystal swore that she was sorry but much later she said that he deserved it for tainting little Emmy. It never changed though that she held true to the fact that the whole thing was an accident.

Because really, it wasn't her fault that the teapot threw itself on him. She didn't mean to get the hot tea all over Emerald's new babysitter.

Yeah… Remember what she said about being calm? Well… Not anymore.

* * *

Hope: And that wraps up the first Pokespe fanfic I'm publishing. The storyteller/babysitter's identity is no other than Gold. I was about to have Crystal go in and kick him or something but I decided to do something with the water prompt so… Tada! Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
